Rosa Pastel
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Effy decide soltar todo lo que siente y ser sincera con Fred o eso intenta... One-shoot basado en la cancion de "Life for Rent"-Dido, no lo dejen pasar,leanlo!


_"Oh I am what I am ,I'll do what I want but I can't hide,I won't go ,I won't sleep ,I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me"- "Here with me", Dido, "No Angel" Album, 1999._

**Letra y Música de_ Dido_, personajes e historia de _Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley_, historia quí realizada por: _Fungi Malviajado_.**

_

* * *

_

_**"Life For Rent"- Dido, "Life For Rent" album, 2003**_

_**I haven´t really ever found a place that I call home**__  
__**I never stick around quite long enough to make it**__  
__**I apologize that once again I´m not in love**__  
_**_but it´s not as if I mind__that your heart ain´t exactly breaking_**_  
__**It´s just a thought, only a thought**_

Parada en la azotea su cabello volaba al viento, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo miraba sin mirar el paisaje que se le abría, el frio golpeaba su cara y entre tanto una canción era susurrada entre cada ráfaga de viento.

_Yo en realidad nunca he tenido un lugar al cual pueda llamar hogar_, pues en todos lados me han hecho sentir igual, artificial, en mi casa no hay abasto, no puedo permitir que se sigan jodiendose la vida a cada rato, _Nunca he aguantado lo suficiente para hacerlo _para llamar a ese lugar, hogar, y a esa gente, familia.

_Disculpa que otra vez no esté enamorada_ perdón por todo el daño que a mi paso he creado, pero tengo miedo de quererte, porque como te dije la ultima vez solo puedo dañarte, y mira a tu alrededor y dime si he hecho algo bien, hace poco JJ vino a mi casa y me pidió que me detuviera, que dejara de acostarme con Cook y que no te prometiera con miradas que mi corazón te pertenece, entro en pánico y al final me confesó que el también me ama a lo cual le respondí con un terror inimaginable en mi interior de una manera tan egoísta "Todos me aman" y en sus ojos la decepción se hizo presente.

Pero Fred, nunca te negué que no te quisiera, solo te dije que te haría daño si nos amaramos _pero no es como si yo no creyera que tu corazón no está roto,_ por que se que está peor, pero solo imagina si estuviera contigo, justo ahora me doy cuenta que estoy hecha un lio, tal vez alguna vez confesé que lo que tenía con Cook era solo de una noche y en la cama, pero ahora me doy cuenta que al final de todo, después de tanto intentar no darle el valor y la importancia suficiente, me he enamorado, y no solo de uno, si no de los dos, pero en momentos llego a pensar _que es nada más un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento_, por el remordimiento de que lo he amado entre sabanas y solo por un momento.

_**But if my life is for rent and I don´t learn to buy**__  
__**Well I deserve nothing more than I get**__  
__**'cos nothing I have is truly mine**_

_Pero si mi vida está en renta_, haciendo de ella un porquería, debo salir de esto, dejar todo lo que me daña, _y si no aprendo a comprarla no puedo esperar nada más de lo que ya tengo_, y no quiero esto eternamente, no quiero vivir en dilemas y entre gente que no se entienda, quiero mi vida, mi propia vida, donde no duela amar, donde no duela ser amada, donde todo lo que tenga sea mío, porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mío.

**_I´ve always thought__that I would love to live by the sea_**

**_to travel the world alone__and live my life more simply,_**_  
__**I have no idea what´s happened to that dream**__  
__**'cos there´s really nothing left here to stop me**_

Me iré lejos, _Yo siempre pensé que me encantaría vivir en el mar, viajar alrededor del mundo y vivir de una manera más sencilla_, y tal vez ahora sea el momento, porque sin lugar a dudas te amo a cada momento y me duele el hecho en que no te pueda tenerte, hubo un momento tan escaso como un suspiro donde tú y yo estábamos juntos tomados de la mano caminando a la orilla del mar, viajando alrededor del mundo y ambos vivir de una manera más sencilla, dejando atrás lo artificial que son nuestras vidas, pero no tengo idea de que le paso a ese sueño, y al final he decidido hacerlo sola y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida, pero no lo he hecho y de verdad no sé porque aun no _si no hay nada aquí que me detenga_, pero soñar contigo y largarme de aquí _es nada más un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento_.

_**While my heart is a shield and I won´t let it down**__  
__**While I am so afraid to fail so I won´t even try**__  
__**Well how can I say I´m alive**_

Mientras mi corazón es un escudo, y te rechace a cada instante _no bajare la guardia _así evitare que la herida crezca y nos deje en carne viva, _mientras siga bastante asustada para fallar_, para intentar amarte y no importarme lo que al final llegue a resultar _no lo voy a intenta._

Pero hoy te bese, te ame, sentí tu pecho desnudo contra el mío, sentí como el aire se me acababa a cada contacto tuyo, por fin descubrí tu forma y tu sabor, tú me amaste en cada beso y en cada caricia, mi piel ardió en cada lugar donde tu boca y tus manos pasaron, la vista se me nublo y pude ver que la vida si puede ser de "color de rosa", y al final estoy aquí cavilando todo lo que siento y viví, por fin te ame, _y bien puedo decir que sigo viva_ y con más ganas de ti, no quiero que esto sea por un día, quiero que sea para toda la vida o lo que lo nuestro resista.

_**But if my life is for rent and I don´t learn to buy**__  
__**Well I deserve nothing more than I get**__  
__**'cos nothing I have is truly mine**_

_Pero si mi vida está en renta_, haciendo de ella un porquería, debo salir de esto, dejar todo lo que me daña, _y si no aprendo a comprarla no puedo esperar nada más de lo que ya tengo_, y no quiero esto eternamente, no quiero vivir en dilemas y entre gente que no se entienda, quiero mi vida, mi propia vida, donde no duela amar, donde no duela ser amada, donde todo lo que tenga sea mío, porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mío.

_Pero si mi vida está en renta y no hago nada para comprarla, bien no tendré mas de lo que ya tengo y nada de lo que tengo es realmente mío._

Y sin más dio la vuelta para bajar por la escalerilla, sin mirar nada más y dejando caer las lagrimas que desde hace mucho se asomaban

_

* * *

_

_heyhey!_

Pues bien aquí un nuevo Fic, pero esta vez hize un giro de 360°, pues este song-fic que es un one-shoot es sobre una de mis series favorita de T.V y es la serie britanica **"SKINS_",_ **sinceramente preferiria escribir de JJ y Cook, pero la inspiracion llego con Effy de protagonista.

El fic se me vino a la mente la noche de ayer mientras oia mi ipod para arrullarme y decidi que Dido era perfecta para oirla de noche, entonces empezo esta rolita "Life for rent" y en mi mente se desarrollo como un video de Effy contandonos todo lo que siente respecto a la situacion de querer a dos personas pero solo amar a una.

Sinceramente he estado buscando fics de Skins en español y no los he encontrado o al menos que no busque bien :s, pero si hay please! haganmelo saber ;), pues solo he leido en ingles.

Bueno espero les guste y lo disfruten, también los invito a pasar a mis otros fics que son de Harry Potter: **"Cada Pieza en su Lugar"** & **"Sé tu mismo,Be Yourself".**

Dejen **REVIEWS**!!

Saludos,

besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


End file.
